Story Time
by Chaina
Summary: Jacen Solo tells his niece and nephew stories about their parents.
1. Default Chapter

Story Time  
  
Disclaimer: Anything remotely distinguishable from the Star Wars universe, whether places, people, or things, obviously don't belong to me but to their wonderful creators. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
  
Summary: AU fic about 15 years after YJK: Crisis at Crystal Reef. Jacen Solo tells his niece and nephew various stories of their parents' past. First up, how Zekk met the Solo twins.  
  
Characters: Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, Zekk, Padmé and Mikhail (OC's). Possibly more to come.  
  
A/N: This is my first Star Wars fanfic. I plan on telling a bunch of little stories regarding the Solo twins and their friends (mainly Zekk and Jaina), so if anyone has any suggestions for a story they'd like to see Jacen tell, let me know!  
  
Part One  
  
"You know, there was a time when your parents weren't always this lovey- dovey."  
  
"Nuh-uh!" twin voices cried out in shocked response.  
  
The thirty-one year old Jedi looked at his young niece and nephew, a serious expression crossing his boyish features. He brushed aside a stray piece of hair from his brandy-brown eyes. He reached across the table to pick up a lone piece of fruit. Taking a big bite, he looked at his six- year-old charges.  
  
"Not going to believe an old Jedi Master like me," he asked in between bites.  
  
Mikhail laughed, briefly turning his stool away from his uncle to exchange a skeptical glance with his twin sister, Padmé. Both giggled as Mikhail earnestly replied, "Your not old, Uncle Jacen!"  
  
"Grandma and Grandpa are," Padmé finished for her brother.  
  
Jacen Solo coughed, trying hard not to choke on the piece of Dathomirian pear. "Don't ever let them catch you saying that. Dad still thinks he can make the Kessel Run faster than anyone else, and as for your grandmother... Force help the fool who considers her an old lady!"  
  
Padmé wrinkled her noise in confusion, shoulder length hair a shade lighter than black flying as she shook her head in disagreement. "But she is old!"  
  
"Yeah," her brother chimed in. "So's Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara."  
  
Jacen bowed his head, shaking it slightly in his hand. Did he and his siblings act like this when they were the twins' age? He couldn't remember, and wasn't quite sure if he even wanted to. At least a debate over whether or not his parents could be considered old was an improvement over their activities earlier in the day. The twins had more energy than anyone he could imagine and had spent most of the day running around the Hapan Palace, driving himself, and a handful of royal guards, insane. He really hoped that Calli, his year old daughter, never took after her older cousins. Really hoped.  
  
Jacen sighed. Only time would tell. Till then, he had a couple of mischievous six year olds to look after. He watched them as they played with their drinks, hot chocolate he had found lying around one of the many palace kitchens. Padmé was swirling her chocolate with a spoon, her brown eyes watching the vortex intently. Unlike his sister, Mikhail seemed more interested in the mug itself, his piercing green eyes tracing the patterns on the ceramic.  
  
"Uncle Jacen, tell us a story?" Padmé asked, breaking the silence that had taken over the room.  
  
"Yeah," Mikhail spoke up, his eyes peering into Jacen's from underneath his brown bangs. "About a time when Mommy and Daddy weren't so icky." Finally, it seemed like that good 'ole Solo luck was returning. The kids didn't want to play hide and seek, or tag, or any of their other crazy games anymore. They wanted a story, thank the Force! Jacen leaned back into his chair as he took another bite of the pear, considering what he should tell them. There was always the Shadow Academy, but that might be so good for the six-year-old twins. Or he could tell them of the defeat of the Empire, which took place years before even Jacen was born. But they had heard that one plenty of times as well. Jacen was sure of it. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.  
  
"How about when we first met your father? Your mother wasn't particularly fond of him at the time. Definitely means no icky stuff."  
  
"Mommy never told us that," Padmé whispered in amazement, wide-eyed.  
  
"Daddy never too," Mikhail finished, taking a sip of his cocoa and looking at Jacen expectantly.  
  
The Jedi chuckled. "Well, I believe we've found our story then. It's a good one. One of the many crazy mixed-up stories of our youth. And of what not to do, too, of course," Jacen added in as an afterthought. "So, let's see..."  
  
"We – your mother, uncle Anakin, and I – had only been home on Coruscant for a couple of weeks from our, um, eventful trip to Corellia. On that historic day, your grandparents were busy running the galaxy, as usual, and left us in Threepio's care. So we talked him into taking us to the Holographic Zoo..." 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"Jasa, wait up!" Nine-year-old Jaina Solo shouted to her twin brother as he ran past her. "Jacen!"  
  
The boy came to a halt, midway between the exhibits of Hothan tauntauns and Nabooian Peko Pekos. He turned around to face his sister, brandy-brown eyes staring into those of their twin, a slight annoyance gracing his features.  
  
"Do you want Threepio to hear us," he asked sharply as Jaina jogged towards him.  
  
"Of course not," Jaina retorted. "But you were moving too fast for me!"  
  
"That's cause you're a slowpoke. I should've taken Anakin."  
  
Jaina glared at her brother, placing her hands on her hips. "I know you're in a hurry to see the Mantellian Horn Blowers, but that's no reason to leave me behind! And Anakin's slower than me anyway! You know that!"  
  
Jacen rolled his eyes at his sister. She had a point, and Anakin always made the better distraction for the golden droid anyway. Still, he wasn't going to give in that easily. "That's Ord Mantellian Horn Blowers, Jaya. And the performance is supposed to be any minute now!"  
  
"What are we waiting for, then?"  
  
With that, the girl sprinted in their original direction. Jacen watched her, perplexed. "Girls," he muttered under his breath in disbelief and aggravation. It took him a couple of seconds before he realized that his sister wasn't waiting up for him this time. Wide-eyed, Jacen gaped as he watched her retreating body move further and further away. It took him a couple of more seconds to realize he better run after her.  
  
"You and Mommy were like me and Padmé," Mikhail asked his uncle in disbelief, interrupting the story telling. His emerald eyes glowed with excitement, evident as his voice picked up speed. "You'd run away from Threepio and play tricks on 'im and..."  
  
Jacen laughed and reached over to ruffle Mikhail's hair. By now, he and the twins had moved from the table to the to a kitchen corner, each twin leaning on one side of their uncle. "Yes, Miki, we could be. I don't know if anyone can compare to the two of you, though your mom and I sure did try."  
  
"Wow," Padmé whispered. "I can't wait to ask Mommy!"  
  
"Oh no you won't," Jacen said, realizing how angry Jaina would be if she were to find out that he had been filling her children's heads with stories of the mischievous youth. "If you dare tell my dear sister, I'm pretty sure that'll be the end of visits with your uncle Jacen."  
  
Both twins protested to Jacen's response, but the man silenced them. "Don't you two want to hear more of my story?"  
  
Mikhail and Padmé exchanged glances with each other. Jacen tried not to gulp. He really hoped they wouldn't run off again. Chasing them once through the garden maze had been enough. And with two Force sensitive twins sensing his presence... It really had been a long day.  
  
"Okay," Padmé began.  
  
"We guess so," Mikhail finished.  
  
Jacen smiled. Victory was his. "Let's see. Where were we?" 


End file.
